Darklight Tower
Darklight Tower is a fort in . It is an old ruined watchtower infested with Frostbite Spiders, trolls and witches. It is located southwest of Riften, almost at the border of Skyrim, directly south of Goldenglow Estate. This is where the potential follower Illia is located. If her request for help is accepted, the quest "Repentance" will start. Quests *Repentance *Arniel's Endeavor (radiant) Characters *Illia *Silvia Notable items *''Horror of Castle Xyr'' (Destruction) – on a table in tower apex. *''Mystery of Talara, Book III'' (Destruction) – in a locked door chamber on table overlooking spike pit. *''2920, vol 02 - Sun's Dawn'' (Illusion) – in a hagraven chamber. *Staff of Hag's Wrath – Looted from Silvia at the tower's apex. Facilities *Alchemy lab *Arcane enchanter Trivia *There is a key-only closet; the key can be obtained from Illia's inventory. *There is a master-leveled chest in one of the rooms. *If the tower is difficult to find, open the world map; on it is the big lake near Riften. There are three bigger islands, forming a triangle. The tower is directly south of the lower-left island. It can also be seen from Largashbur, the Orc Stronghold in the The Rift. *While a horse is helpful in climbing up to the back of the dungeon, that is not recommended, as there is one door that can only be opened from the entrance side. *The largest concentration of scaly pholiota in the game can be found here. Bugs * It is possible to approach the top of Darklight Tower from the world map before ever discovering it as a location. * In the courtyard outside of the entrance to the tower is a hag and a hagraven. These two are part of the quest's plot, however, one may kill them on the spot. If they are killed, the story plot may begin to glitch. Throughout the tower, there will be no witches, hags, hagravens, or spiders until the balcony area, where two characters are standing as if talking, but will not be speaking. Afterwords, these two witches, lower level spiders, skeevers, and other witches will have appeared behind the Dragonborn after traveling. Illia will appear when the Dragonborn has picked a target to engage, behaving as if the two had already met, and the quest had progressed. The quest markers will appear, as well as the quest log displaying the quest. Illia will exit the same way the Dragonborn entered. * If the Dragonborn has killed Illia's mother, Illia will still talk to her as if she were still alive, yet with no response from her, the quest cannot progress. Sitting in the wooden chair between two sharpened poles will initiate the dialogue of her telling her mother that she must die. Illia will then walk back to the tower, though the quest marker hovers over where her mother was standing before being killed. If the Dragonborn catches up to Illia, she merely engages in passive conversation with no dialogue options. The quest remains active, with no way to progress. ** Solution: load a previous save before the mother was killed. ** Using the console to enter commands progressing the quest may fix this. Appearances * ru:Башня Светотьмы es:Torre de Luz Oscura de:Dunkellichtturm Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations